Lyoko (Virtual World)
Lyoko is the virtual world parallel to Earth, created by Franz Hopper believing that it would be "a world without danger" (according to him), where he and Aelita could escape to when the Men In Black were after them. Lyoko is made up of 5 sectors, each with its own territory, and is the home to XANA. In "Code Lyoko", the styles change from Season 1 and Season 2 and onward (possibly because a change in companies in between), such as the change in color of the territory and background. In "Code Lyoko Evolution", the Ice and Forest sectors had disappeared due to Lyoko being offline after a year of the original series' events. Lyoko has a good way of having traps and obstacles to further hinder our heroes and hide the destinated activated Towers thanks to XANA's trickery. The virtual world is made up of 5 sectors, encased in a virtual bubble, "constantly changing its access points on the Network". There are also "Replikas" out there in the Digital Sea, which are copies of Lyoko, but there are two Replikas known to be unique - the Volcano sector and the Cortex. The Towers that scatter among Lyoko serve as data processing nodes for the supercomputer, and as a link between Lyoko and the real world. Sectors of Lyoko The Ice Barrier Sector is the first sector. Like its namesake, the Ice Sector (mostly named the "Glacier," "Polar," or simply "Ice" sector) is mostly composed of large glaciers and thin paths covered in a thin layer of snow, and is easy to slip on the plateau just like real ice. Virtual water and lakes exist in this sector, which is not to be confused with the Digital Sea, and can be swum through. Its Way Tower is located in one of the large open areas. The Desert Sector is the largest and second sector of Lyoko, and like how it implies, the plateaus are large and sandy and the oasis there just leads to another platform. Sandstorms and tremors are common to happen in the Desert, along with narrow passageways and high value of obstacles in the terrain, along with huge craters. Its Way Tower is perched on a ramp-like passage where its cables are underneath it. It is also the first Sector shown production-wise. The Forest Sector is the third sector, mostly known with its small paths intertwining between thousands of trees and not as big as the Ice or Desert sectors. There are some large paths usually with scattered tree trunks and simulated water sometimes serving as battle fields. The lighting within the Sector had changed from Season 1 and the rest of the seasons. Its Way Tower is located on one of the end paths (most notably in "Just In Time" and "Lyoko Minus One", and "Quest For Infinity" at the end of the Forest level in the first mission to the Volcano Replika). The Mountain Sector is the fourth sector, comprising of mountain paths and mostly covered in thick layers of fog covering other layers, and has moving platforms. With mountains covering the landscape, it makes perfect home advantage for Hornets to attack. The Mountain sector is also the only sector to have a large cave that distances from the plateaus and the entrance to its Way Tower. This is also the only sector that doesn't have a Replika in the series (save for "Quest For Infinity"). Sector 5 or Carthage is the fifth Sector that plays a huge part of Season 2 of Code Lyoko. Sector 5 has a multitude of monsters and dangerous traps that could ensure devirtualization if not careful. The Arena is the starting point entrance which is accessed by the Teleport Orb or direct virtualization. Exiting the Arena leads to a chamber that leads to the Core Zone, which changes each time someone enters and usually a Key needs to be activated in order to progress, but was removed after it being recreated. The Core Zone has one specific room where XANA's hidden Lab is. The outer Elevator that repeatly rotates around the Core Zone leads to the outer dome - the Celestrial Dome, where the Sector 5 interface is, which holds key information for Lyoko, XANA, and the SuperComupter. The Dome itself has a north and south pole, which entrances lead to the Skid Hanger (north) and the Core of Lyoko Chamber (south). The Inner Shell is made up of the same binary code the Towers have and the Outer Shell is that of a gray shell with the same casing of that of the bubble formation like Lyoko and the Replikas, but with tunnel gaps. The Lyoko Core is essential into keeping Lyoko held in place. It destroyed, then all of Lyoko will follow it. Other Sectors and the Network The Digital Sea is also known as "The Network", which is a manifestation of the "Water" which is under the Lyoko sectors, which acts as both a dangerous weapon to virtualized beings and a pathway to the World Wide Network via the Skidbladnir or said beings able to turn into water-type creatures (which are unaffected to "eternal devirtualization"). The different "bubbles" which are scattered amongst the Sea are Lyoko and other Replikas, accessible by the Skidbladnir (opened by using the Digital Key and hacking). Multiple Replikas existed until they were wiped out, but 2 main Replikas only existed along with Lyoko as "sister planets". The Digital Network itself is a vast maze of different sized "buildings" of code and websites, with different "hubs" attached to them allowing for access to other parts of the Network. The Volcano Sector is one of the "sister planets" to Lyoko and only seen exclusive to "Code Lyoko: Quest For Infinity" for the Wii, as being one of the most powerful Replikas ever used by XANA. The sector in itself is comprised of fiery volcanoes which go off at separate moments, though don't hold any threat other than being terrain. It's also home to a large crater of Towers surrounding it - and the crater is perfect to hide a secret base - in which the Dark Warriors had used but now it's abandoned. The Cortex Replika, debuted only in "Code Lyoko Evolution", isn't really a "sister planet" to Lyoko, but was created by Professor Tyron and is what allowed XANA to still function. Unlike Lyoko, Tyron is in full control of the sector and it's full of ever-changing paths and obstacles and traps, making getting to the Core difficult. Within the Core, it's accessed by standing on a teleporter spot, which allows access and out of the Cortex Core. The Core acts almost like the Sector 5 Core Chamber, which holds a terminal, which holds access to Tyron's data and the Replika's programs, as well as accessing the security alarm program and the computer camera, which people from the real world can see inside. This Replika was destroyed (turned off) in Evolution, was the defeat was mentioned in Season 3 of Lyoko Is Magic, after a Season 2 episode based on it. Gallery World_2.PNG|The Virtual World Bubble 150719050856998261.jpg|Sector 5's Arena Bonus_jeu_ds_033.jpg|Passage to Tower in the Forest Sector, surrounded by logs and a lake Bonus_jeu_ds_026.jpg|Ice Barrier plateau in the episode "Ghost Channel" Bonus_jeu_ds_037.jpg|"Image Problem"'s Tower in the Ice Sector and one of the main Towers evo_virtuel_0864.jpg|Sector 5's alternate Elevator, built by Aelita and Jeremie wii_conceptuel_203.jpg|The Main Desert Sector start for Quest For Infinity (concept) IFSCLdevScreens313_4.jpg|A holo-image of the Mountain Sector (for IFSCL Interface) IFSCL_313_screen01.jpg|A Tower in the Mountains seen through Aelita in IFSCL virtuel_01.jpg|First concept of the Desert Oasis Pro_CodeLyoko_Mountains.jpg|A part of the Mountain Sector in concept (for "Tip-Top-Shape") wii_conceptuel_202.jpg|Wii Conceptuel de 5eme Territoire sur "Plongez sur L'ifini" Sector_5_recreated_map2.png|A layout of Sector 5, created as a map (Recreated form) towins_by_deepshadowed-d7rnf5s.png|An inside of a Tower in Lyoko wii_conceptuel_402.jpg|Wii Conceptuel de Territoire Montanges screenshot_38.jpg|A screenshot of the Warriors (sans Aelita) in the Cortex